inhaleexhale
by lokogato-sama
Summary: RuwalkAlfeegi one-shot. Extreme fluffyness and shonen-ai, you have been warned. Ruwalk helps Alfeegi take a break in a busy day. Please read and REVIEW, it won't take much of your time.


Wow. I'm bored. And for some inexplicable reason I feel like writing fluff. Oh, lovely. The Fluff Demon hath struck. Plot Angels, forgive me. Onegai. This is a product of study hall boredom and 'excellent' English class attention-paying skills.

-inhale-

"Ah, Ruwalk." A flustered Kaistern greeted the Yellow Dragon Officer as he entered the room. "Thank heavens you're here. Can you try and calm down Alfeegi before he destroys the castle and everything in it?"

"Is the Lord out again?" Ruwalk asked, heading towards the near-hyperventilating secretary. Kaistern nodded, attempting to straighten his hair and glasses.

"What else? And we think he's probably gone in disguise again, this time likely out of our borders even." Alfeegi at this point was alternating between yelling obscenities (remarkably with almost no repetition) and throwing random objects across the room. Some connected with rapidly retreating Dragon Officers and other fragile objects such as vases of flowers.

"Alfeegi-" Ruwalk began, but was interrupted by the irate White Dragon Officer's voice. Kaistern took the opportunity of Alfeegi's distraction to quickly leave the room.

"RUWALK!" He bellowed, an unseemly level of voice for the delicate features, thought Ruwalk. "Have you seen Lykouleon anywhere? You didn't tell him of the demon uprising, did you? I thought I told you it was only a minor engagement!"

"Alfeegi-" Ruwalk tried again.

"Or did you tell him Sarazar saw trouble for the Knights? They can take care of themselves just fine! And at any rate if the Lord has left Draqueen to find them or anything else it'll be almost impossible to find him and he has to meet with a bunch of ambassadors this afternoon and if he doesn't show we'll have to say the he 'stepped out' to go demon hunting and WHY doesn't he realize that if he wanders with Deus and sword it could well be a declaration of war?!" Alfeegi's voice finally left off as his breath ran out and he resorted to glaring accusingly at Ruwalk as he struggled to regain his breath. 

Ruwalk smiled in a placating manner.

"I'm sure Lykouleon knows he has a meeting, Alfeegi." He said, choosing to conveniently not reveal the fact that he had in fact informed the Lord of the minor demon uprising, and chances were better than getting wet in water that _that_ was where the intrepid Dragon Lord was. "He probably just left the building. He'll be back soon, I sure. Not calm down and breathe before you die from lack of oxygen."

Alfeegi gulped in a large breath of air and released it loudly. Slowly, the overworked officer sank back into his chair, rubbing his temples. "Ah, I'm tired." He grumbled. "Would you believe I had to stay up all night correcting Kaistern's papers because he filled them out improperly and he wasn't here and they had to be out the next morning? And the night before I had Lord Lykouleon up too, going through _his_ papers because they were piled up from his last escapade. And the night before that … I don't believe I've had a full night's sleep in a week."

Ruwalk smiled in relief, nodding sympathetically. At least he was calmer now. "We really take too much advantage of your diligence, don't we?" He said, tentatively adding his pet name for the other Dragon Officer. "'Feegi?"

Alfeegi smiled slightly and opened his eyes. "Yes. You do. Especially you." The last words were something of a joke, but Ruwalk pretended to be offended, pouting even as he moved around the desk to put a hand on the slender shoulders.

"Me? I would have thought it might be Kaistern, or even Lykouleon-" He started to massage Alfeegi's tight muscles, smiling as the stressed secretary barely suppressed a moan of gratitude, leaning his head back to rest on the Yellow Dragon Officer's chest. 

"All right." He agreed amiably. "It's not you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Become a mass of knots, probably." Ruwalk laughed, working delicately on said knots in Alfeegi's neck. "You'll do fine either way," He reassured. "You have that talent to make things work out."

"Hmm." Said Alfeegi incomprehensibly, then pulled his thoughts together and half-lidded his eyes, nearly purring. "I can barely make my own schedule work for my own free time."

"I'd noticed." Ruwalk said dryly, and Alfeegi looked first surprised and then amused.

"Missing me, are you?" He asked wickedly, looking positively delectable, thought Ruwalk.

"Terribly." He replied cheerfully.

"Funny, you don't seem too depressed." Alfeegi murmured, closing his eyes again. "Ahh, that's wonderful …" He sighed.

Ruwalk looked down at the short, spiky hair fondly, twisting a strand of the long section in his fingers. "You really need rest." He said softly. "The dark circles under your eyes are threatening to consume the rest of your face."

"Hmm." Was the unintelligible reply, again. Ruwalk sighed.

"Hey, take a rest, why don't you? I can assume some of your duties for the day." He smiled wryly. "I do it for the Lord, and I can at least fill out papers correctly."

"But …" Alfeegi, half asleep, fumbled for a reason to resume his job. "You're busy too."

"Not as much as you."

"But you're … Secretary of State … you must have _something _important you need to do." Alfeegi said, visibly giving in, or so it seemed.

"Not as important as you." Ruwalk said, knowing he was earning brownie points at an unbelievable rate, and grinning at the thought of what he knew that would entail. Alfeegi flushed pale pink but retaliated nonetheless.

"If that's the case …" He said, reaching up with one slender had and grabbing Ruwalk's wrist. "Then you can stay with me."

Ruwalk's eyes widened in surprise but didn't move. How could he, he thought self-deprecatingly, when _Alfeegi's _hand held him, no matter how loosely? "Are you sure?" He asked tentatively. The other officer snorted and let go.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, slowly standing and stretching long and luxuriously on purpose, knowing Ruwalk was watching. "I'm just kidding. We both have way too much to do for even a short break."

Ruwalk made sure Alfeegi was looking at him and let his shoulders droop. "But, 'Feegi …" He began, but was cut off by 'Feegi's' lips.

When they parted, Alfeegi was smiling.

"For me, it's enough if you're just there."

-exhale-

There. That was incredibly short, unbelievably plotless, and ridiculously fluffy. So I guess I fulfilled my goal?

So … ashamed … 

You should be. Writing such shameless fluff. And when you should be working on Minstrel's Son, too!

Go 'way. The new chappie is coming out soon so I felt like taking a break. And I needed to write something for Dragon Knights anyways because Alfeegi/Ruwalk is just too cute.

Yeah, yeah. Now tell the readers you don't own Dragon Knights so T-Pop and Mineko Ohkami can't sue you and the readers can breathe a sigh of relief that this kind of crappily orchestrated stuff won't appear in the actual story.

Fine then :I

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Knights. They're all sooo pretty, if I had a fairy godthingy I would totally wish for them, but I don't. As above stated, T-Pop and Mineko Ohkami own them. Eeks, my 'Feegi … and Rune, pretty, pretty, manly and tough Rune … 

Well then. PLEASE REVIEW THE FLUFF!!! Because you all know deep down inside every fan(girl) is a fluff-lover! REVIEW!!! :D

~Lokogato-sama


End file.
